The Final Atonement: Triple H vs Farra Stevens
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: At long last, these two FINALLY settle the score, in Brooklyn. To put an end to my "The Authority" hazing, and a retelling parody of "The Final Deletion: Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy", The King of Kings, Triple H, battles The Gang's firebird, Farra Stevens, in one epic final showdown, far away from SummerSlam! Who will win? Rated T for intense violence and language.


_Revenge… is like a rolling stone, which, when a man hath forced up a hill, will return upon him with a greater violence, and break those bones whose sinews gave it motion.  
-Jeremy Taylor_

* * *

 ** _Farra Stevens' House – Tampa, Florida  
Aug. 15th, 2016 – 1:27pm_**

* * *

Farra, a woman with long bleach blonde hair, with a blue streak highlight on her left side, was sitting in the backyard, watching the wind blow the trees. She was wearing her light blue blouse and jeans, sipping on a can of beer.

"Triple H…" she ponders, as she thought, "I wish I can defeat him… Though, he and I are never friends."

It was long ago. Farra Stevens was a fan of WWE Superstar, Triple H. However, she dreamed of the day that she would meet her idol, someday. Interesting enough, when she broke her leg, he never came, but wanted to see her, someday.

 _"Yeah, I hated Triple H. But that was back in the Attitude Era. There was this guy, long blonde hair, hooknose, and a very well-toned attitude of a classy gentleman. The thing is, I liked Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but you wouldn't believe what he has done to some of my favorite WWE Legends. He chased Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and British Bulldog all the way to Dubya-C-Dubya. And Owen Hart, before he died, never even got his big break. And it was ALL Triple H's fault! Owen Hart was NOT a nugget! He should've become a World Champion, like Bret! And unlike him, he's the King of Harts. All Triple H is now is the King of Douchebags."_

She continued to think, as more of herself was let out.

 _"In 2012… long before The Authority came to being. You wouldn't believe me, if I told you. Farra was injured, in 1999, with a broken leg. Triple H liked her, as a friend… but he was too busy with the title hunt, and became champion. Farra never left the hospital, for only seven months. And she had the anger and negligence balled up inside her, like a shell."_

Farra stood up and said, "I know it's much… but that was so long ago. Paul and I were friends, but he didn't have to ignore me. And now The Authority is dead, and it's not either Daniel Bryan's doing, or Shane McMahon's, or John "Traitor" Cena, or ANYBODY! It's that damned New Era!"

She went inside, as she was preparing to make lunch, in her kitchen. She whispered, as she looked at the flames, on the stovetop, " _SummerSlam…_ "

She hissed, "Yes… Soon, the time has come…"

She started to speak in a distorted demonic voice, "Yes… all the hate inside me… it's finally here. I have to arrive to see the preparations are all made."

She turned the stove off and said, "I'll order out, when I get back.

She left to head out, heading to her destination – _Brooklyn, New York_.

* * *

 ** _Farra Stevens vs. Triple H:  
The FINAL Atonement_**

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _This is a full-on retelling parody of "The Final Deletion: Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy"_

* * *

 ** _Two weeks ago…  
_** On a LIVE Raw event, Farra Stevens was in the parking lot, as Stephanie McMahon, a woman with long brown hair, ample bust, and wearing a black business suit, walked by. She asked, "You! What the hell are you doing here?"

Farra smirked, "Did Triple H get the message?"

Stephanie said, "On behalf of the McMahon Family and WWE, my husband accepts your invitation, for a match at SummerSlam. Why are you doing this, anyway? It's been months now. This whole thing has to stop."

Farra growled, "I CAN'T stop it! You and your husband RUINED WWE, right after you ruined ME!"

"I'm sorry. But Triple H _did_ say he was sorry, long ago. You didn't have to invade _Fast Lane,_ to call out The King of Kings."

"I know… But I have a full-on _premonition_. I wanted to defeat Triple H, right in the same event… that The Authority was born… SummerSlam… three years later, I want to see if The Authority is on its last legs."

Stephanie said, "Look, my brother, Shane, and I are running WWE now. I'm commissioner of _RAW_ , while Shane runs _SmackDown Live_."

Farra said, "And you? You never wrestled, in ages, let alone you beaten Brie Bella."

Stephanie replied, "My vendettas with others are none of you concern."

She exclaimed, "Now… as for the match… to avoid any legal action towards my family and yours… this match is _Unsanctioned_ by WWE."

Farra smiled, "Good. By next week, I'll give you the details of where we'll meet, around Brooklyn…"

She walked off, as she said, "But don't think that I can forget this moment, at the _Biggest Party if the Summer_ … You ruined WWE, in 2013, and you made me miserable and furious. Whatever happens to you husband, I am NOT responsible… for what I'm about to do."

She left the parking lot, as Stephanie entered her limo. She whispered, "I have the strongest feeling you are going to be…"

The limo left, Farra watches her drive away. She then said, "Soon… everything will be all set."

She called her husband on the cellphone, and said, "Percival… It's me. Yes, the match was made. Can you show me on Google Maps the closest way to the Barclays Center?"

* * *

The following week, Triple H was working out at home, in Greenwich, Connecticut. He was visited by a small bluebird. Triple H, a man in a blonde buzzcut, in his gray blazer and pants, saw the bird. A couple more bluebirds fluttered to his porch, as Triple H whispered, "What the hell?"

The bluebirds suddenly flew to the window, shattering through the glass, and started to attack Triple H. He was being pecked at, while swatting them away. He ran into the living room and saw a group of black crows and bluebirds perched outside, near his windows. Triple H was shocked, as the television came on. Farra was on television, as she stated her proclamations. Her face showed a demonic look, with her eyes squinted a bit, her mouth grinning, and her hair messy and wavy. She spoke in a distorted voice.

" _Ah, Triple H! How do you like my army of aerial avian birds? They control and hover to ME, because I am a fan of the hawks! YOU are nothing but a lion, while I am the vulture, about to lunge at your fallen carcass. Survival of the fittest… and I'm the fittest!  
At SummerSlam, our paths will finally meet! You are to meet me in the ring, near Gateway Drive and Hendrix River; near East New York! FAR AWAY from the WWE Universe! Our unsanctioned final battle will be… NO HOLDS BARRED! And you can bring any weapons you like, but DO NOT bring your wife, or anybody to assist you. Mick Foley gave me the proper working order, to build the ring, near the property lines, and one small addendum: ONLY the WWE Universe WATCHES the match at home or at the Barclays Center! NO ONE is admitted to see our grueling showdown!  
This is for everything that you did, for BRYAN, for ORTON, for KANE, for Reigns, Ambrose, Batista, and everyone you wronged… What's best for business will be… **DEAD!** AND **BURIED! YOUR FINAL ATONEMENT… IS AT HANDS!**_ "

The television turned off, as the birds flew away. Farra echoes called out, " ** _TRIPLE H! IT IS OVER!_** "

He roared, "DAMN THAT WOMAN!"

He ran out of the house, as the birds flew off.

Meanwhile, in the WWE Performance Center, a huge gym and training recreational center, in Orlando, Florida, Farra was in the wrestling ring with a few women wrestlers. She was sitting on the ringpost, in her blue tights and top.

"This little game of cat and mouse… SO naïve. Triple H isn't the only superstar with grace and speed, and with a wrestling background." She spoke, with her hair done in a ponytail, "His beloved Performance Center… is about to be… **_broken!_** "

Farra grappled onto a woman with black hair and pink tights. She slammed her down to the ring, and locked an armbar onto her back. Farra snarled, as she kicked the woman on the spine. She lifted the woman up and put her in a piledriver position. She cackled and moaned, waving her arms up, as the woman in pink was too battered to counter the move. She lifted her up in a piledriver, driving her down to the canvas, on her head. Farra laughed, as she called to the others, "Next?"

Obsessed in destroying her ex-friend, Farra Stevens became unhinged and demonic, training herself to become an even stronger and evil wrestler.

* * *

Back to present day, as three men in green shirts and black pants was fixing the ring, near the huge rural forest of East Brooklyn. It was located near the Hendrix River. Percival Gaynes, a man in brown hair and glasses, wearing a dark blue suit, asked one of the teamsters, as he placed a batch of weapons under the ring, "Uh, sir? What the hell are you doing?"

The teamster said, "Ms. McMahon's orders. Weapons in the ring, including the sledgehammer. Miss Stevens even said that she wants to upgrade the ring from _Family-Friendly_ to _Massacre_."

Percival growled, "Oh, she did, huh?"

Farra appeared, in her blue coat, "Ah, my darling husband… I knew you'd come."

Percival asked, "Okay, whatever this is, I'm against this idea. You're going to get yourself killed!"

Farra smiled, "I don't need any critique. This ring is the final resting place… of the _False King of Kings_ … the Monarch of the Mc-Mahans… _Brother Nero_ …"

Percival asked, "Uh, are you okay, darling?"

Farra held him, as she said, "I'm better than okay… Soon, on Aug. 21st, Triple H's time has come… soon, he will be _deleted_ ; provided if I win… I even added a new stipulation… Should I lose… to _Brother Nero_ … we never meet again, and WWE no longer recognizes me, as anything! But if I win… and I know that I will… The legacy of Brother Nero… is **_deleted!_** His legacy – GONE! His history – GONE! D-Generation-X – GONE! Evolution – GONE! The Authority – GONE! And I, and I alone, will be standing over his rotting corpse, finally deleting the man that scorned not just me… but everyone else!"

He said, "I hope you know what you're doing. But that leg… That's the same leg you broke. If you break your leg, no one will help you."

Farra smirked, "No need for worries, my darling. I will watch myself, so I cannot ascertain to my own imminent injuries… I AM… going to bring and to Brother Nero. I am going to expunge the evil _King of Kings_ from our evil family kingdom, FOREVER! I AM GOING TO RESTORE **HONOR…** to the Stevens Family Namesake."

She said to the cameraman, using footage for the match, "That is why I have invite all of _you_ here… because _these_ events _must_ be documented."

She held up a lit candle and said, "Ah, yes… _Candle, candle, burning bright… the ambition of the family revives tonight…_ This candle will burn, for eternity… and it represents the family, including you, my darling. AND it will _only_ be extinguished, when _Brother Nero_ is _truly_ been _deleted_. I love you, more than anything in the world, including my children, Jeric and Ivy… And on Sunday, the FINAL Atonement… the FINAL Deletion… of Triple H will take place! SummerSlam… **_Game! OVAAAAAAAAAAH!_** "

Percival blew the candle out and said, "Well, whatever it takes… you're on your own. I'm not helping you out of this one, you moron! And just for that, when we get home, _you're_ sleeping on the couch! Not me!"

He stormed off, as Farra called out, "Do whatever you want, darling! But on Sunday… I will succeed! WILL I DIE? NO!"

She cackled, as Percival was on the other side of the ring. He placed a spare sledgehammer under the ring. He took the first sledgehammer out of the ring, and placed a blue Stilton monkey wrench under the ring. He whispered, "For you, my love… Kick his ass."

He walked away, as Farra was returning home."

* * *

That night, at SummerSlam, Michael Cole was in the announce table, with his RAW commentators, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves.

(Cole): Folks, coming up next, it is considered the _Final Atonement_ of a long hot-blooded feud. The Gang's guitarist, Farra Stevens, faces WWE Legend, Triple H, the 14-time World Champion, in a match declared _unsanctioned_ in WWE.

(Graves): Something I never thought I'd see, between these two stars. We know much of these two, and if Farra wins, the _New Era_ can finally proceed. I know Triple H, during my time in NXT, and I have so much to learn from. But it seems that Farra Stevens underestimates The Game. It could be the end of a true icon.

(Byron): Well, not to be rude, but Triple H has been on his high standards, over the past years. But this stipulation – The Game loses, everything about the Cerebral Assassin, will be erased, forever. Farra promises that, but Triple H _has_ to win this. Never thought I'd say it.

(Cole): Folks, will this top Rollins vs. Balor? Will this top Lesnar vs Orton? Will this top Ziggler vs. Ambrose? The _No Holds Barred_ match is moments away!

* * *

It was 9:30pm (New York Time), and it was pitch black. SummerSlam was almost finished, as it had Dean Ambrose vs. Dolph Ziggler for the WWE World Title. But before that… Farra & Triple H must settle their feud.

A black car drives by the wrestling ring, with four tall spotlights on display, and torches all around, a small timekeeper's table, with a bell and two chairs, and cameras from ten feet away. A referee, driving by East Brooklyn, whispered, "What the-? I do not believe it…"

He stepped out, wearing his black and white referee shirt, as Farra was already in the ring. She called to the ref, as he entered the ring, "Are you… a licensed referee?"

The referee said, "Yes, ma'am."

"And you understand the orders that Brother Foley and Brother Bryan gave you? You are to follow the instructions, as I requested… and that's to count the pinfall… or record the submission! After the match, when it's over… you are _under no circumstances_ that you resuscitate Brother Nero! Because he _must! Be! DELETED!_ "

The ref nodded in a slight bit of fear, as Farra smiled, "Good…"

She held up a violin and said, "And now, I will summon the _False King_ … using my husband's priceless violin, made and manufactured by my husband's mentor, _Antonio Stradivari_."

She played some screeching notes on the violin, as Triple H, in his black tights, knee pads, and wrist tape, appeared in the darkness.

"STEVENS!" He cried out.

Farra said, without looking, "Brother Nero… I _knew_ you'd come."

"Can it! How dare you make this match personal? You abused my family, my friends… my legacy… YOU will be the one who's deleted!"

"Wrong! THE END OF THE GAME IS AT HAND! Brother Nero… Tell me… Do you have a plan of _finally_ defeating me, once and for all? You could _never_ have beaten me in the ring… and after this is over with, you _never will_! _AGAIN!_ This match we're about to have… will be your _true Armageddon!_ Prepare… for your DELETION!"

Triple H entered the ring, as Farra was wearing her blue tights and tanktop. The referee motioned to the two to stay in their corners.

 ** _FIGHT!_**

 **DING!  
** The bell rang, as they both grab onto each other. He drops her down to the ring floor, with a headlock, as she was struggling to break free. He threw her to the ropes, and she bounced off, running towards him. He lands a clothesline onto her face, as she drops down. He made cover to her, as the referee only counted 1, as Farra's shoulders went up. She sat up and landed swift closed right fists onto his face. She whipped him to the corner, and stomped on his stomach. She dropped a dropkick to the waist. She grabbed his head and performed a Bull Docking Drop. But Triple H shoved Farra to the corner, landing on her back. He ran to the ropes and lands a running knee to the face (The running knee attack that was made famous by WWE Hall of Famer, Harley Race). Farra was down, as the referee counted, while Triple H made the pin.

"1! 2!"

She kicked out of the cover, and then whipped Triple H to the corner. She ran towards the prone superstar and landed a clothesline. But he dodged out of the way, as she hits the corner. He lifted her up in the top turnbuckle and prepared a superplex, off the top rope. She shoved him down and he fell to the mat. Farra dove off the top rope and landed a moonsault onto Triple H. The referee made the pinfall, but he kicked out at 2. He seethed, as he went out of the ring, heading to the outside. Farra seethed, as Triple H pulled out a steel folding chair and a ladder. Farra grabbed the chair, as Triple H clipped her leg. She dropped to the ground, as he picked up the ladder. He placed the ladder on the corner turnbuckle, and then Irish Whipped Farra onto the ladder. She screamed in pain, as she collided onto the steel ladder, on her back. He dragged her prone body to the center of the ring and made the cover. She kicked out at 2, as he roared, "COME ON!"

He lifted Farra up, but she Irish Whipped Triple H to the ropes. But he caught her arm and landed a knee to the face. She dropped to the outside of the ring, as he called out, "FARRA! You want this, now? You want to end my legacy?"

Farra crawled to the side of the ring apron, and pulled out a wooden kendo stick. She charged at him, with a roar, and slammed the kendo stick onto his stomach. She swung the kendo stick onto Triple H's left knee, the same left quad that he had surgery on, long ago. She continued to lambaste the stick onto Triple H's left knee, as he fell to the ground. She continued to slam the stick on his chest and waist. She grabbed the metal ladder and swung at his head. He dropped to the corner, in a seated position, as Farra started to choke him out, using the ladder, pressing on his neck.

She cried out, as she continued to press on Triple H's neck, "DELETE! DELETE! **DELEEEEEEEEEEEETE!** "

She let go, as she went to the middle of the ring. She threw the ladder down and grabbed Triple H's left wrist. She proceeded to bite his fingers. He cried in pain, and shoved her down. She grabbed his waist and bit onto the right side of his abdomen. He cried out, as she continued to bite at him. She tripped him down and grabbed his legs. She prepared herself to perform a Texas Clover Leaf, a move in which is lie the Sharpshooter, only she folds her opponent's legs in a small figure-4 lock. He shoved her off, landing onto the turnbuckle. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, landing a huge slam, spine first. This was his _Double A Spinebuster_ , shades of the Hall of Famer, Arn Anderson. He made the cover, but she kicked out at 2. He then grabbed her hair and grabbed her arms, in a double underhook. He jumped up and landed the Pedigree, a jumping double arm facebuster, on Farra's face. He rolled her on her back and made the cover.

"1! 2!"

She kicked out of the pinfall, seconds before the referee made the three-count. He was furious, as he pulled out a huge table. He set up the table, in the ring, and lifted Farra up, about to land another spinebuster. But Farra was ready, as she grabbed him in the waist and slammed him through the table, back-first. She made the cover, but no luck. He only kicked out at two. He rolled out the ring, and grabbed a folding chair. Farra crawled out of the ring, heading to the other side of the ring. She found a long stick, covered in colored paper. It was a Roman Candle. She smiled and grinned evilly. She lit the Roman Candle, as Triple H was in the opposite corner. The candle went off, as Farra aimed at him, firing off pyrotechnic shots, colored in red, white, and blue. Triple H shielded himself with the chair, as he cried out, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

She yelled out, "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEETE!

The Roman Candle continued to set off, as smoke engulfed the entire ring. It stopped firing, as she threw the candle down. Triple H was suffocating in the smoke, as she went under the ring. She grabbed the sledgehammer from under the ring and said, "Brother Nero…"

She called out, "Brother Nero~! Brother Nero~!"

She walked to where Triple H is, as she held the sledgehammer up high, "IT'S OVER! THE AUTHORITY… ALWAYS… **LOSE!** "

Her eyes widened, as she shrieked, " **OH, SHIT!** "

She dropped the sledgehammer and ran away. He called out, holding up a lit Roman Candle, "You damn right "Oh, shit!"! COME ON!"

His Roman Candle went off, aiming at Farra. He chased after her, as Farra went to a nearby small metal wooden boat.

"HELP ME, LIFEBOAT!" She shrieked.

She hid in cover, as he yelled out, firing the candle, "COME ON, FARRA! WHY ARE YOU HIDING? COME ON OUT!"

She shielded herself, as the candle continued to fire. His candle fizzled out, as he threw the dead candle at the boat. He called out, "Yeah, come on out, Stevens! You psycho? Are you just full of shit?"

He threw the small boat away, as Farra lunged onto Triple H, exchanging punches and kicks. Farra grabs his head into a sleeper hold, as the referee went to the action.

"Come on, Hunter, talk to me, do you submit?" She dragged him near the Hendrix River's shore, as the referee asked Triple H if he gives up.

He cried out, "HELL, NO!"

They dropped into the river, as they brawled in the water. Minutes later, Farra emerged from the water, tired out and coughing. She was ragged and tired, as she moaned, "Is that… all you got… False King? I dealt… Four Aces! You just… got FLUSHED!"

She raised her arms up in victory, as Triple H dives onto her back, beating her head and back. He pinned her down and grabbed the sledgehammer. He swung at Farra, but she dodged out of the way. the sledgehammer snapped off, from the end, as he cried, "What the hell?"

Farra cackled evilly, as she said, "I sabotaged… your great equalizer… Brother Nero…"

She waved her arms out and yelled, "WHO'S THE CEREBRAL ASSASSIN, NOW?"

He threw the stick at Farra, but she ducked it. They resumed brawling, as Farra kicks Triple H in the groin. She placed his head in-between her legs and lifted him up. She dropped onto Triple H's head, performing a Piledriver, made famous by many superstars (and is also banned from WWE, due to causes of neck injuries). Farra laid down the cover, but Triple H kicked out at 2. She crawled to the ring and said, "Okay… NO MORE GAMES!"

She held up a blue wrench, the same wrench Percival placed under the ring, and held it up high. She said, "TRIPLE H! THIS! IS WHERE! YOU DIE!"

Suddenly, the flames of the torches ignited into bigger flames. Farra turned around and saw the flames grow. A figure emerged from the darkness, wearing a red mask, with black clothes, a leather glove, and was covered in an aura, through hellfire and brimstone.

"NO! YOU!" She shrieked.

It was Demon Kane, one of Triple H's former rivals and allies (back when he was once Corporate Kane, The Authority's Director of Operations). He clasped onto Farra's neck, really tight, and yelled out, "BURN IN HELL! FARRA STEVENS!"

He lifted her high, about to deliver his trademark _Chokeslam from Hell_. However…

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZTT!  
** Percival Gaynes suddenly appeared, armed with a taser gun. He electrocuted Kane, on the right side of his waist, but he was unaffected. He drops Farra, and goes after Percival. She crawled to the grass, moaning and completely dizzy. She groaned, "Wh-. Where are you… WHERE ARE YOU?"

She saw a figure and grabbed onto his head. She lands a huge jumping double knee to the face of the man. He dropped down, as Farra went for the cover. She called out, "OFFICIAL! HELP ME!"

The referee ran to the cover. "1! 2! 3!"

Farra was victorious, as she thought she defeated Triple H. Her vision regained, as she saw a man in Kane's mask. She growled, "BROTHER NERO! How dare you… impersonate your corporate LOSER, YOU LOSER!"

She unmasked the man in the Kane mask. The face revealed to be Percival, who was out cold by Farra's jumping double knee.

"Darling?" She sobbed, "No…"

The referee waved it off and said, "No! No pinfall!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Farra. The match continues. No pinfall, I can't count it."

"NO!" She yelled, "NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She roared, holding up the wrench, "WHERE ARE YOU, TRIPLE H?"

Triple H appeared from behind and landed another sledgehammer onto her back. He threw the sledgehammer down and threw her to a huge wooden structure. It was standing tall, about 20 feet high. He threw her into the wooden wall and slammed her head on it. He then grabbed her neck and performed a sleeper hold of his own. The referee called out, "Farra, do you submit?"

She roared, "NOOOO! NEVER!"

He continued to grasp the hold onto her neck, making her pass out, after a full minute. Triple H looked above the 20-foot structure and grabbed the unconscious Farra, by the hair and waist.

"Come on, Farra… COME ON!" He yelled, as he kicked her in the gut.

He gave her the DX Salute, a double arm crotch chop, and landed a DDT into the dirt. He then carried her up to the top of the tall wooden tall, as he cried, "ARE YOU BROKEN?"

He then smirked and said, "This… is where it ends… There is one legacy… and it's ME… and it'll NEVER be you! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Farra was immovable, as Triple H prepares another Pedigree, and nodded. He pointed at the ground and decided to launch Farra, using the Pedigree, from twenty feet in the air; thus ending Farra's crusade. In fatigue, he grabbed both of Farra's arms. But just as he was about to launch the Pedigree, a mysterious figure, cloaked in black, appeared, from below, behind Triple H's view, with a blue lighter and a jagged piece of wood in her hands. She lit the wooden piece, as it was set ablaze.

 _This candle will burn, for eternity… and it represents the family, including you, my darling. AND it will only be extinguished, when Brother Nero is truly been deleted._

Triple H prepares the Pedigree and is about to jump. The mysterious woman threw the burning piece of wood onto the structure. Triple H saw the fire and let go of Farra. He looked around, as the entire structure was on fire. Triple H tried to shield himself, but Farra, in her last ounce of strength, kicked him in the gut and lifted him up in a suplex. She held him up high, as the structure was about to deteriorate from the flames. But Farra hollered in a huge demonic wail, and landed a brainbuster suplex to the dilapidated wooden floor.

 **CRASH! SMASH!  
** They both dropped twenty feet, through the burning debris, landing on the dirt ground. Both Farra & Triple H were down and out, as the referee checked to see if they could continue. Farra started to move gingerly, as she crawled to the prone Triple H, laying her arm on her chest.

"1! 2! 3! That's it!"

 ** _K.O.!_**

 **DING! DING! DING!  
** The match was over. Farra Stevens had won. Her body was covered in ashes, soot, dirt, and sweat, and her clothes were dirty. The referee raised her arm up, as Farra laughed evilly, though badly hurt. She walked to the prone Percival, as she lifted him up. He came to, as she gave him a kiss. She nodded and pointed at the burning debris, near Triple H's body. She smirked evilly, and said to him, "I told you… The Game… is now… OVAH!"

She helped him up and left the area of East Brooklyn, returning home to Tampa, victorious, though battered and bruised. Triple H was left alone, unconscious and down, as the fire continued to ignite.

As for the mysterious woman in black, she disappeared into the dark shadows and gave out an evil chuckle.

Triple H was defeated… it was a dark day in WWE… as Triple H's legacy… ended, thanks to Farra Stevens, the same woman that she swore to destroy him, someday, after being jilted, long ago.

* * *

 ** _August 21st, 2016 – Brooklyn, NY, near the Hendrix River:  
Triple H, WWE Legend and 14-time World Heavyweight Champion, was utterly defeated by Farra Stevens of rock band, "The Gang". On this day, WWE changed its course of history, for years to come, as a dark cloud hovered over Stamford, with the WWE Universe, in shock and disbelief, as the career and legacy of The Game… The King of Kings… The Cerebral Assassin… was finally over._**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
